


Moping Prince

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :D, Derek is trying to cheer him up, M/M, Stiles is moping, just some fluffy cute nonsense for everyone who feels sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles. Get off the couch, it’s been two hours.", Derek says as he plops down next to Stiles.<br/>"No, Derek. I am moping. I am sad, okay?", Stiles mumbles into the arm of Derek’s couch. He lets out a dramatic sigh and Derek rolls his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I got for Sterek + the line 'Stop trying to cheer me up.' 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: erciareyes.tumblr.com 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this :D

"Stiles. Get off the couch, it’s been two hours.", Derek says as he plops down next to Stiles.

"No, Derek. I am moping. I am sad, okay?", Stiles mumbles into the arm of Derek’s couch. He lets out a dramatic sigh and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I’ve brought you cookies. I’ve made them myself.", Derek tries again and moves the plate with cookies right under Stiles’ nose. Stiles can smell them, delicious and still warm, and his mouth waters but he just shrugs.

"I don’t want them. Go away."

Derek leaves the cookies on the table and gets out a glass of milk from behind his back. “Well, maybe you want this with your cookies?”, he smiles but Stiles still doesn’t move, just raises an eyebrow and turns his head aways.

"Stop trying to cheer me up! It’s not working.", Stiles sighs again, pursing his lips.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous.", Derek sighs and stands up to look down at Stiles directly. "You’ve been moping on this couch for two hours because Scott beat you at Mario Kart, Stiles. What are you? Twelve?"

Stiles let’s out a breath, outraged as he sits up. “You are telling me I am ridiculous? Last night your threw a pillow at Isaac’s head because he wouldn’t vote you in his team at SingStar. Who’s ridiculous now?”, he says and points his finger at Derek.

"Woah, that’s so not the same, okay? Isaac promised me he’d vote me in his team next time so I don’t have to be in a team with Erica, Scott and you because you both sing horribly. It sounds like you are strangling cats together. I’d rather sing with Isaac and Allison." 

Stiles moves up from the couch to stand in front of Derek now, shoulders pushed back. “Oh really? I sing like a strangled cat? Have you heard yourself? Your voice sounds like squeeking ginueapig, Derek. It’s not as good as you think it is.”

"Yeah? Well then you won’t ask me to sing you to sleep at night again, right? Because I sound like a ginueapig to you so you don’t need to hear me ever again.", Derek snaps and crosses his arms before his chest. Stiles let’s his shoulders sink down in defeat.

"Okay, fine, I lied. You sing really good.", he says. "Are you happy now?"

"Will you eat the cookies?", he asks and nods into the direction of the plate. Stiles takes a cookie and bites into it demonstratively. He can’t help but let out a quiet moan at the test because hell if Derek’s cookies aren’t the best on earth then he doesn’t know.

"I am happy now!", Derek says and grins at Stiles. "Because you’ve stood up from the couch and that’s all I wanted. Now stop moping, I’ve got something planned in the bedroom that needs your attendence to be fun."

Stiles is on Derek’s trail in seconds, the reason he was moping on the couch long forgotten. Scott could win every game ever as far as Stiles is concerned because Scott can never top the win Stiles has with Derek at his side.


End file.
